Flowers for You
by 27lablover
Summary: Antonio loves his and Lovino's special place- a meadow full of flowers, sunshine, and beauty. He decides that he should bring his tomato a bouquet. He hopes he'll like it. Spamano One-shot. Rated K Plus.


**Antonio: **

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the air is clear, and the world is full of vibrant colors. There are birds flying overhead and singing their sweet songs. Few people are out today though and, right now, it's just me driving down this quiet dirt road out in the countryside.

Something catches my eye. Amongst all the other beautiful sights, it's wonder. I pull to a stop and stare at the lovely meadow. The lively colors of wildflowers stand out against the green grass and the warm sunshine only brings it out more.

Slowly, I get out of my car and walk to the meadow. There are butterflies fluttering around and the birds sing sweetly here too. Inhaling the wonderful scent, I lay down on the soft grass.

_I want to stay here forever. _I think, because, this is a most beautiful place. It's not the most famous or glamorous, but it's special in a way that no other place is. It reminds me of Lovino. After all, this is where we would come often.

I shift, reaching out for a nearby blossom and running my fingers gently across its silken petals. I think of Lovino, my best friend, _mi tomate_, my love. His face, his lips, his laugh. The way his eyes sparkle in the light.

I'm in a euphoric state, thinking of him, feeling him in this paradise of plants, sunshine, and beauty. I lie there for a few minutes, absorbing the wonder and comfort of this place.

But I have to leave- it's time to go see Lovi and I really shouldn't be late. Still smiling faintly, I stand up, lightly brushing a bit of grass off of my pants. I look around again. I should bring Lovino a bit of this wonderful place. I think he would like that.

I walk around the meadow, picking wildflowers here and there to form a beautiful bouquet for my beautiful _amor._ I gather grasses to add to the flowers and tie it together with a piece of long grasses and I admire my work. It's perfect for him.

Normally, I wouldn't take away from places like these, but this is Lovi. He's the most special thing in my life.

I cast a last look to the meadow as I get in my car, gently setting the bouquet down in the passenger seat, where Lovino sat so often. "Goodbye" I whisper. It's likely that I'll never be returning here. It would be too painful.

I start my car and drive forward, not daring to look back, but focusing on what's ahead- the next place I must go.

_Lovi will really love this bouquet, _I think to myself. _It has all of his favorite flowers… _

Once I reach my destination, where Lovino lives now, I'm nervous. I haven't seen him since… the ceremony.

I shake my head, trying to clear the thoughts. This is important. I need to go to him.

I get out of the car, my shoes crunching on the gravel of the parking lot. I make sure to grab the flowers before opening the gate and walking onto the grass.

There are no people here, only traces of them, like ghosts floating with wind. They unnerve and comfort me at the same time.

I walk past the others, my heartbeat quickening, until I finally come across it- the gravestone marked _Lovino Vargas. _

I approach the grave, running my hand gently across the smooth stone.

"_Hola, _Lovi," I say, trying not to choke up. I need to tell him. "I went to our special place today. It was very beautiful."

I sink to my knees, carefully placing the wildflowers in front of the gravestone. I hope he can see it.

"But," I continue, a tear rolling down my face. "It made me miss you very much. Even more than usual."

I gesture to the bouquet. "I brought these for you. I hope you like them."

I clutch my hands to keep them from trembling. "I think of you a lot, _mi amor_" I go on. "Everywhere I go. I'm still not over you. Honestly, I don't think I ever will be."  
Tears are now streaming down my face and the agony of not being with him makes it hard to breathe. But I manage a smile for him.

"_Te amo, _Lovino," I tell him softly. "_Ahora y siempre._"

I hope I see him soon.

* * *

**Well, damn. I'm sorry for writing this, but I had a lot of these depressing feels today so… here ya go!**

**Feel free to review! (Please do!)**

**Translations:**

**mi tomate- **my tomato

**mi amor- **my love

**te amo- **I love you.

**Ahora y siempre- **now and forever

**Peace, Love, and Tomatoes,**

**~27lablover **


End file.
